What They Both Wanted
by HollyKalina23
Summary: Short little oneshot that I wrote for a girl I know. Draco/OC, not very mushy. Enjoy! R&R


_I wrote this for a canon work on one of my pages for a social site and thought about posting it here. I really enjoyed writing it and it won't be as long as anything else I've written but I hope it does HP justice. _

_Draco/OC _

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Not even the character :(_

_BEGIN!_

Evelyn Dowden, a tall seventh year Slytherin student with blonde hair and green eyes, left the door to the Slytherin common room open for the hoard of first year students who were flooding to see their new rooms in the dungeons of the castle. It wasn't the first time Emily had to dodge the stampede of eleven year olds to avoid being crushed but she was growing impatient with it. Could they not see that she was there and that they needed to mind themselves or risk making enemies with those of whom were superior in knowledge than them?

She sighed, aggrivated. They just wouldn't learn.

And she didn't have time to go back and teach them. She was late. Late for a meeting with the almightly prime Slytherin poster boy, Draco Malfoy. Despite the two of them being from different blood statuses - pureblooded for him and half-blooded for her - he treated her like his equal. Well, after a bit of convincing.

Draco had told - no, commanded - that she meet him in the Owlery at five o'clock that afternoon. She had refused, due to her disgust with owl poop and suggested - more like enforced - the idea of meeting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where a huge, lively tree was still growing. It was somewhat secluded so they wouldn't have to worry about the prying eyes of their disrespecting classmates.

Reluctantly, he had agreed and now, a quarter past five, he was pacing behind the old tree, disappearing from her view and emerging from the other side of the tree and back again. She chuckled quietly to herself. His statue seemed tense and worries but his scowl gave away that he was annoyed.

She hoped it was because she was late. She did love seeing him riled up about her tardiness while he himself was taught to be punctual for everything.

He finally spotted her when he flicked his head up for a glance in her direction. His scowl softened for a moment before it became harder. "You're late, Dowden."

A smirk graced her lips. "I already know that, Draco. Is there anything you know that I don't?" She asked, loving when his nostrils flared and his pale cheeks took on a rosy colour.

"Despite the urge I have to hex you, Dowden, I did bring you here for a reason," Draco replied smoothly, eyes wild with annoyance and a bit of worry. His still tense stance became even harder and for a moment, Emily was worried that he had turned to stone.

Then, his pale hand raised in her direction, offering her his hand. Confused but willing to play along for the moment, she placed her hand lightly in his, gasping when he suddenly tightened his grip and yanked her towards him, stiffling her gasp with his pale lips.

A look of shock danced across her features and after a moment of no response, Draco pulled back. She looked at him, very confused.

Questions raced through her head and a few stood out to her. Why did he kiss her? Did he like her? Love her? What did this mean for them?

Disappointment flooded Draco's eyes but his face remained a stoic wall. "I, I'll just leave you to do whatever you like." He then spun on his heel and walked briskly up the hill, leaving her standing there like an idiot, with her mouth open and her mind on overdrive.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Her friends tried to include her in their conversation about the attention seeker Potter who was missing from the Gryffindor table, as well as Granger and Weasley, but there was nothing that could break through the fog in her head. She moved sluggishly down to the Slytherin common room after dinner, her mind still in a daze.

She wasn't prepared when she saw a familiar blonde haired fellow student stretched out on the green leather couch in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed and it seemed he hadn't heard her enter.

She didn't know how long she stood there. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours but finally, she heard her heart screaming to her, through the fog in her brain, that she'd wanted this for a while now, since their friendship was barely a month old last year. Wanted him to see her as more than just his best friend that he liked to fight with. Wanted him to see that she was here, waiting for him to finally open his eyes.

The fire crackled and the orange light flickered around the room, contrasting with the silver and green decor. Evelyn crept silently over to Draco, thankful for the deep green carpet that covered the floor. She barely made a sound.

Standing behind the blonde, Evelyn leaned down, her hair falling down in a curtain around Draco's head. His nose twitched as a stray strand of her hair tickled it lightly. A giggle rose in her throat and his eyes snapped open.

He gasped, finding her so close but she returned the favour he had done to her that afternoon; she covered his lips with her own, finally responding equally with back what he wanted.

What they both wanted.


End file.
